Celestine Rossini's Life
by xxXTheBelieverXxx
Summary: Celeste was just a normal girl well as normal as any girl can be when your family is in the mafia. She thought her life was hard just wait until she finds out she's a demigod and the First daughter of Poseidon ever. *Takes place in 2020*
1. Chapter 1

Celeste was just a normal girl well as normal as any girl can be when your family is in the mafia. She thought her life was hard just wait until she finds out she's a demigod and the First daughter of Poseidon, ever. *Takes place in 2020* 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Officially my First Chapter. I Hope You Like It. Started 3/17/14 Finished 3/25/14 (4 pages & 1,227 words)**

When I was a little girl my Nonno always called me his little saving grace. I never knew what he meant then, but I know now. I was born to be more than just an Mafia girl.

My life was as normal as always, until I started hearing his voice. They attacked when we weren't prepared and they took something from me, from us. They declared war and we retaliated. We were ready to fight even if it meant losing more family.

My Name Is Celestine Rossini And This Is My Story,

It was June 17, 2020 and we had just celebrated my Nonno's 90th birthday. Our two allied mafia's were invited to the party and everyone was relaxed and enjoying was and would become our greatest mistake.

I remember the day like it was yesterday, I was hanging out by the bar with my cousins Philip (Russian mafia) & Fabian (Italian mafia). We were telling jokes, laughing, and having a good time when the shots began. I watched as a bullet striked his head, I knew then that my Nonno had been killed. It happened right before my own eyes and I couldn't do anything but watch. I remember falling to my knees and crying. He was the one who started the Rossini empire, but we'd make sure it never died. I didn't understand how he could call me his saving grace when I just stood and watched helplessly as his life was taken away from him. All I knew is that after this day, nothing would ever be the same again.

That was two months ago. Two months since his death and one month & 3 weeks since the funeral. All our allies and family members attended the service. We sent him off in his favorite tuxedo and his cane. Plus we added a cigar between his hands for luck. The funeral was beautiful, but as soon as it was over we packed up the Italy Home and came back to Texas. They had been handling things from this side every since. The Great Enzo Rossini was dead.

Lately I've been having strange dreams. They always end with a mans voice telling me to come to the ocean. There's always me, a boy, and another girl and we're bowing to twelve people who are standing around us. It seems weird to me because I know I'd never bow to someone unless I would be kissing my Nonno's ring. The voice I would always hear sounded pretty trustworthy, but I learned from many life experiences that you can't trust just anyone, no matter how friendly they sound. Whoever he is, its like he talks to me when I'm in a time of need, and with the way things were going lately around here, I could tell something was coming and it wasn't going to be good. I had a feeling that the voice would guide me along my journey.

Today was September 7, 2020 and I was nervous. Usually I never got nervous, but this was different. My best friend since the 3rd grade and later boyfriend since the 7th was coming to visit. I hadn't seen him in awhile because his family was just starting to get into the Mafia business. While my family, our allies, and enemies fought over the west side of America, his family family was on the East side with the Japanese, Chinese, and Mexicans.

His name is Tyrone (Ty) Gavin. He's 19 years old and a huge African American guy. He was the funniest and the most sweetest guy in the whole world and has gained the respect of my family and I of his. Ty is also crazy and what some people who call trigger happy, which is true just make sure not to say it to his face or he might just shoot you. What can I say? Tyrone Gavin loved him some guns. Enough about Ty though, lets get back to me and what I'm doing right now.

(wearing outfit above)

I walked down the stairs of the mansion to the kitchen and was greeted by the site of my mother.

"Morning mom"I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek before grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"You're in a good mood today"She commented as she eyed me warily. She had every right to I guess, these days I haven't really been on my A-game.

I gave a small laugh at this. "Well duh, Ty's coming to visit today and it's been a month since I last saw him."

She gave an excited yelp, before her mood turned somber, "I won't be here to greet him with you. I have a flight in 30 minutes to catch back to England." I tried not to show home happy I was about this, but I don't think it worked to well. "Hey don't get to happy, your uncle and cousins will still be here."she warned.

"OK, OK, and don't worry about not being here. Just tell Dad and Christopher that I love them and that I'll see them soon."

"Alright, I love you. Be careful and take your gun and some guards with you if you leave."She warned me before giving me a huge and leaving the house to the airport.

It had been 10 minutes since she left that I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear the maid answering the door and talking to whoever it was as I made my way to the Entrance way.

There stood my incredibly handsome, glorious boyfriend in all his glory. I ran to him with a eep and tackled him in a bear hug, before covering his face in kisses, which lead to us making out on the couch. Finally, after 30 or so minutes of kissing we managed to untangle ourselves. "God, I missed you so much. Where have you been doing and more importantly where have you been this past month?"I questioned.

He turned towards me with a serious expression on his face, " I guess I might as well tell you. Since the Koreans and Irish decided to kill your Grandfather, they've been attacking anyone y'all are associated with. They raided one of our warehouses and in the process killing six of our best men, leaving their signs carved into their declared war on us and have allied themselves with the Chinese now. The Japanese say they're going to be neutral but we both know that won't last long."He told me. The Irish and Koreans had gone to far now. Killing my grandfather and involving others who had nothing to do with our disagreements. They were starting an all out mafia War and it was gonna be every mafia involved by the time this war was over. "My father has already spoken to your Uncle, he's sending some of you all's men to New Orleans to help us out there."He explained. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Lets forget about all of this for now and lets focus on just you and me. Come on, lets go to the movie room. We have lots to catch up on."I said suggestively. He all but ran their with me following behind him.

**Let me know if its good or horrible! FAV & FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3

Check out my other Story The Hero's Return...at.. The Hero's Return **Started 3/26/14 Finished 3/28/14** ( Celeste and Tyrone's baby to the side) *BABY RAINE*

(ON OLYMPUS)

Twelve Olympians sat on large thrones looking down on the mortal world. The Gods and their Children were in trouble. They had recently discovered a group of rebel Demi-titans who have been attacking the Roman and Greek Camps. They were under the command of The Titans Atlas, Oceanus, Hyperion, Krios, Tethys, and Leto. To make things worse there a New Great Prophecy released last year from the Oracle and it seems as if mortals would be involved in this war.

"The prophecy said a new child of sea, so we can be safe to assume its not Perseus Jackson. Poseidon, brother do you have any children that we're not aware of?"Questioned Zeus. Zeus was angry at his brother, who it seemed to be birthing the best heroes of this Generation. His pride was getting in his way. Sure there was Jason who was one of the Seven, but he didn't have all the glory of doing it along by himself.

"I have a daughter"Poseidon answered hesitantly.

"So we have to rely on some little girl who knows nothing of our world to save our asses?"demanded Ares. Your could see some of the other Gods nodding in agreement to this statement, expect Artemis of course.

"How dare you say that about a maiden. A girl can do anything a boy can do and perhaps even better."She lectured him.

"Blah, Blah, Blah."Ares mocked."Uncle P, how old is the girl?"he demanded.

Poseidon was started to get aggravated of everyone demanding of him and yelling at him. He took a deep breathe, before speaking. "She's 17."

You could practically hear a ball drop. They were shocked that out all people he would be the first to break the promise they made to Percy Jackson that by the age of 13 they would claim their children. Then there's the fact that she the first Daughter of Poseidon that have ever been heard of.

"Old Barnacle Beard, why haven't you claimed her? No, better question is does she know that she is a demigod?"Athena asked.

"I've watched over her since she was born. The way her mortal family lives, I don't think she would ever fit into our world nor our way of life."

"why?"

He hesitated before answering, "Her family is involved with the Mafia."

"This is golden, we have to depend on trigger happy mortals to help us."Dionysus said amused.

''Shut up, you old Drunk."Athena hissed. She turned her attention to her Father."The prophecy makes more since now. The gunned ones are who we can assumes to be the mortals are people from the Mafia. Daughter of The Sea is Poseidon's child, The Thief is Hermes kid, and the bow is Apollo's."She explained.

"I don't see how they would be of any help to us. Currently every Mafia in The Unites States are in the middle of a war and it started with the death of Enzo Rossini."Ares told everyone.

Poseidon gasped, "That's Celestine's Great-great Grandfather."

"Brother, You have to understand this round around we have to help our children to our best ability even if it means breaking some of the Laws. Plus we know they can't kill all of those Titans without our help."Demeter spoke for the first time. She was one of the God's who were tired of bearing her children. Zeus nodded in agreement with her.

"You are correct sister. Poseidon, You, I, and Ares will travel to your daughter's home and speak with her mortal family about what's happening if we wish to make allies out of after the council meeting is over with, travel to Canada and find the Seven and ask them if they would assist us in war. Apollo and Athena, you will inform the camps of what is occurring, but first IRIS SHOW US THE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!"Zeus told/explained to them.

_An iris-message appeared around the Throne Room. The first one showed a baby about 2 months old, and she was in the arms of a red-haired girl, being rocked back and forth._

"That's her mother Annabella."Poseidon said

_"Momma Loves You."Annabella said, covering the two-month old face in kisses."When I first found out I was having you, I wasn't prepared nor did I want to keep you, but now that you're here, I'll never give you up. I promise to protect you always and kill anyone who ever tries to take you away from me."she said rocking back-in-forth._

_"Aren't you just a hellcat?"said a deep voice from the man had a British accent._

_Annabella turned around quickly with a gun cocked at his temple,"ugh, it just you. What are you doing up here anyway?"she asked disgusted by his appearance._

_A small smirk creeped up on his face. "Now is this anyway to greet you future husband?"_

_She blew out a frustrated puff of air as she sat the baby in the crib and got in the man's face. "Yeah a marriage that neither of us was in the first place."_

_"I don't see why you're so against us getting married. If we marry our families will stop fighting and would become allies, which in return unite The Rossini's, The Mikaelson's and The Isidore's together. Look at it this way, our marriage + The Italians, Russians, and British = Empire. Our three families and there'd be no betrayal since we're all married into each others families."he exclaimed_

_"Fine, but this doesn't mean I have to like you."She hissed. You could see how happy he was as he clapped his hands in delight. "But if I ever think for a second, just a second that you're trying to overthrow the us Rossini's, I'll kill you."She threatened as she twisted his arm._

_"Yikes! But, Yes I won't double cross where's my daughter? i think you should start packing so you can move back to England with me and so that she can get used to me being her daddy."_

_"Get Out!"She said as she pushed him out and slammed the door shut._

_"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME" He shouted back in amusement. You could hear the sound of a baby wailing in the background. The screen went black._

"Ah, Young Love."Aphrodite sighed.

"Uncle, How old was her mother when you got her pregnant?"Artemis asked suspiciously.

Poseidon tensed, "About 17 or 18."

"UNCLE!"

"The boy seems devious, I wonder how he turned out to be. I'm looking foward to seeing an older version of him."Athena commented.

"Maybe so, lets see the next clip."Zeus said , and with a snap of his fingers it started playing again.

_3 girls and two boys were playing around in a pool, with grown ups and other children around them. There was party balloons slewn all over the place and music filled in the background. You could see a sign that said, "HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY CELESTINE!"_

_There was an older man around 70 sitting under the patio, smoking a cigar._

_"Nonno! Nonno! Nonno!" You could hear being chanted,"What did you get me for my Birthday?"She asked excitedly as she bounced up and down on his knee._

_"My little grace, its time you joined the family business and began your training."By this time everyone was gathered around."This gun is for you. I had you name engraved on it and its also your favorite color too, red. Protect your family and home with this, and promise to train hard"he explained as he handed her the gun._

She threw her arms around him,"I promise Nonno."She said as she ran off the show her mom and dad.

So they start their training at the age of nine,Hera thought sadly. She didn't like how they grew up so innocent just to have to throw it all away and become something else. They nine-year old looks so innocence now, probably a little demon by now. She was brought out of her inner consensus by Hermes.

"The man who gave her the gun was Enzo Rossini. From what we just saw, she looked rather attached to him and if there's one thing we have learned about children of Poseidon is that they're loyal, so there's no way she won't be fighting in that war."he observed.

"Well we know she'll help us, but will her family is the question?"Athena muttered.

"We'll worry about that when we get to the time comes, quiet now its starting again,"spoke Zeus.

_The screen showed three men in a dark room. You could hear screams, groans, and moans all mixed in was a young bloodied boy in a chair and a big guy was repeatedly punching him in the face when a scream was heard from the door, and a girl around 13 ran in the room. She had dark red hair and green eyes._

_"Stop!"She yelled."Uncle Please stop hurting him. He didn't do anything, he's my friend."_

_The uncle turned towards her with a cold grabbed her chin making her look him in the eye."My father told me to do background checks on the people you kids were hanging out with. This boy is not your friend, he belongs with the sent him to infiltrate our Mafia and get close to you. His instructions were exactly that, but he was also ordered to kill you."he said, "He's nothing to you anymore. You've been training for four years, but you're still ignorant of our world. It's time to stop being so naive."he instructed."Kill Him."_

_Shock and disbelief crossed over her at the fact she had just been played and Disbelief at the fact that her uncle Angelo had just ordered her to kill shook her head,"I can't she whispered."_

_Her uncle looked at her sadly, before pulling out his gun and two shots were fired. BOOM! BOOM! echoed off the walls of the basement. Her body trembled each time the gun was fired."You won't survive in this if you hesitate next time. Nonno will be disappointed that you couldn't do it, but remember this, Its YOU or its THEM."he said as he walked off leaving her and a dead body. The screen went blank._

"The uncle is cruel."Hestia gasped. Demeter nodded in agreement with her.

"No he's preparing her for the real world like her said and also for our world. You really think that boy would have hesitated to kill her if he was given the chance? No."Ares spoke up saying something smart for once.

"Ares is right, what do you think is going to happen once she finds out she's a demigod? More monsters and people will be after her. What about when she has to kill a demititan? No her uncle is helping her realize that there's people out there that don't give a damn for you."Athena pitched in.

"Whatever, lets just get on with the clips."Apollo said trying to avoid another fight.

_There was an old man sitting on a couch. Enzo Rossini. You could see Celeste standing off to the side. She looked nervous._

_"Nonno, I did something bad."She cried out._

_He reached over and took one of her hands in his,"What have you done?"he asked softly._

_"I'm pregnant."she whispered._

_He looked at her in shock. He got over it quickly and asked in anger,"Who is the father?"_

_"Tyrone Gavin."_

_"Tyrone Gavin? As in Nicholas Gavin's Grandson?!He demanded. He looked angry, while she nodded her head._

_"Use your words,girl."he demanded._

_"Yes."_

_"You're lucky they're not our rivals. I'll have your grandfather set up a meeting with them to talk businesse and the baby with them."he explained.,"hopefully we can become allies with their family."_

_"You're not mad at me?"she asked softly._

_"No, but the baby will be your responsibility."_

_(TIME SKIP)_

_*9 months later*_

_People were rushing in and out of the hospital room 151B. You could shouting and moans coming out of that room, before the crying started. A young boy around 17 came out holding a baby with a pink blanket around it. He touched his eyes wiping the un-fallen tears from them._

_"Its a girl, her name is Raine Rossini-Gavin."he introduced them to their new family member. The screen went black as Rained closed her eyes._

"How could I not know my own daughter has a daughter herself?"Poseidon asked him self out loud, looking shocked.

"This changes things once again. if she's 17 now then the baby is about two. Do you really think she'll leave that baby alone and come way to New York to fight?"questioned Hera with a smirk on her face.

"We'll have to convince her. There's one more clip then we can leave."Zeus thundered.

_The screen showed a muscular African American man cuddled up to a red-head who was about seventeen._

_"You know now that the east side has joined the war, your and Raine are going to have to go into hiding. I won't let my two girls get hurt."the black man spoke in a deep voice._

_She moved away from him with a dark look in her eyes."You're crazy if you think I'm not fighting. They killed my Nonno, they'll pay for disrespecting the Rossini's. All of us will fight whether its men or woman or even children."She finished coldly._

_"Look I'm sorry , Ok. But, I just can't live with myself if something happened to you._

_"Ty I love you and I'm not going down without a fight."She spoke clearly._

The Iris-message flashed away with a pop.

"Make sure to do the duties I assigned you."ordered Zeus, Before flashing away with the rest of the gods in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Started 4/1/14 Finished 4/5/14**** (This chapter has been completed, I just never had time to type it up)**

**~~Chapter 3~~**

Hermes was walking up the pathway to the demigods mansion, when he started thinking about his two sons Travis and Connor Stoll. They're about 28 and 27 now. Last time he'd checked up on them, Travis was on the run from the police and Connor was a lawyer, but hey all he cared about was the fact that they were alive and living up the high life. He felt bad that it would all end soon for them. He knew they'd be needed in the war, he just didn't know when they would be needed.

As he knocked on the door, a little boy around the age of seven opened the door. He looked around and whistled. 'Athena's daughter really outdid herself when designing this place.'he thought. The boy had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Looking at him I could immediately tell this was Perseus Jackson's Son. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone pulling on his pants.

"Hi. Mr, Can I help you?"The boy asked in a soft voice. The was cute was all I could think.

"I'm Hermes and I'm some old friends of your parents. What's your name?"I asked him.

He smiled a crooked grin, "Anthony."

"Well Anthony, where's your parents?"

"In the backyard with my Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins."He grabbed my hand and led me towards what I assume was the backyard,but looked more like a private beach. I saw all of The Seven plus Nico Di Angelo. I made a mental note to tell Hades the whereabouts of his son. Looking at them from afar, I could see how much they had grew and had families of their own. They were at peace. I just felt bad that it would all come to a end for them soon.

"Mom!Dad!, Mr. Hermes is here for you." he yelled. I guess when they heard my name the all thought danger or something cause Percy had his sword at my throat in matter of seconds.

"Woah, there, I'm here from Zeus. There's a new prophecy and recently we've discovered that there are demititans. We need the Seven and Nico' s help." I said quickly.

"No, Lord Hermes. We have kids now ans our job is to protect them." Percy stated.

"But-" Hermes started.

"No, we are done fighting. We've fought our wars and survived leave us in peace." Jason said interrupting him.

"We won't survived without your help. Please, Percy holy have a sister who doesn't know who she is yet, but she's the center of the prophecy." I pleaded with them, I could see the gears turning in his head.

"We'll help, but we'll be there when we're absolutely needed." Percy gave in.

I shook my head with a smile. "Perfect, also when you do show up, bring Connor and Travis." I said as I disappeared back to my duties.

* * *

Apollo and Athena had just left Camp Half Blood. they told them all about them mortals of the prophecy were, but they didn't mention anything about Celestine. they'd know about her when the time came.

"These mortals are trained killers." Apollo started, "I have faith in my children, but I don't think they're prepares to kill humans." he finished looking sad.

"They'll have no choice. If they want to survive, then they must be ready and willing." Athena stated.

"I hope Zeus can convince them to side with us."

" They will, Brother. If there's one thing I'm sure about, is that in mafia' s they stick with family and are loyal.." Athena said before vanishing.

'Oh sister, what a dangerous game you play', Apollo thought before returning to his palace.

* * *

Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares were standing outside of golden gates, waiting for someone to let them in. Zeus was going over and over the plan in his head. all he could hope was that they would listen and join their side.

Poseidon was just excited to finally be able as to meet his daughter in person, face to face.

Ares who had heard about the Rossini family was looking forward to seeing if they were really all they were said to be.

There was a loud beep, and the gates opened slowly as they made their way down the pathway, up the long drive way to the front door.

* * *

Celeste and Tyrone were in the family room playing with Raine when the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ty asked.

"No, but it's''re probably just Flora or Galleo who forgot their keys or something." She said as she picked up Rains''re walking to The front door with Ty trailing behind her. She came opened the door and came face to face with a man who shared the same sea-green eyes. Just as the man open ed his mouth to speak she slammed the door in his face.

"She turned to Ty with a hunted look on her face, "That man has the same eyes as me." She whispered in shock.

"Look we can forget we ever saw him and have him escorted off the property or you can face him, look him in the eye and show him that you didn't need him growing up show him the woman you became without his influence." Ty said as he took her hands in his.

"You're right. let's see what he wants then we can kick him out."She agreed. They walked hand-in-hand to the door and let their guests in. The sat in the in the living room in silence.

~5 Seconds~

~1 minute~

~5 minutes~

~10 minutes~

"Ok that's is, I don't do well in silence. it makes my hand start getting twitchy. So tell us why you're here and what you want." Ty demanded, getting impatient.

"We're here for Celestine and whoever is the head of the Italian Mafia." Zeus responded.

"Well whatever you gotta say to my girlfriend, you cab say it in front of me." Ty said getting annoyed.

"I don't care who you ate younger. Your input isn't needed here." Zeus argued.

Before Ty could say anything stupid, Celeste jumped in the conversation. "If you have information fir us about the war that's coming, then you need his input. His family is one of our allies and you'll have to work with him." She said shutting Zeus up.

Poseidon chose this moment to just lay all the cards on the table and blow out the full truth. "You're not human and neither are we. We're the Greek Gods; Poseidon, Zeus, and Ares, and you're my daughter. There's are prophecy, which you are apart of and it mentions your Mafia war and problems as well. We need your help so we can work together. Your enemies have already started getting help from ours." he Explained.

Ty stared at them in shock, before busting out in laughter. "If you take us for fools then you're nuts! Don't play games with us. Comin In here and expecting us to believe that Greek Gods and real and alive. Get real before I blow a bullet in your head." Ty threatened getting tired of being being with and taken for as a fool.

Ares laughed liking this kids attitude. He had spirit.

"Tyrone Gavin. 19 years old, has a daughter who's on years old. Killed someone for the first time at age 7. Is to become The next head of your family business. People refer to you as trigger happy." Ares smirked as he listed off facts about Tyrone, "Oh, and I'm Ares, God of War." he introduced himself.

"How do you know all that about me?" Ty demanded.

"I'm a God, I know everything about you."

"Yeah well, whether you're telling the truth or not. you'll never be my God." Ty said as he gave Celeste a look. " You talk to these things, why'll I go put Rains down for a nap."he said as he made his way to the stairs.

'I might not believe in them, but even I'm not not dumb enough to deny that Greek Gods exist. I hope you find the answers you are looking for Celeste.' he thought.

_**-Written by: **__**Aundrea**_


End file.
